Damned
by LiagibaVolturi
Summary: TRANSLATION. Victoria seeks revenge by accusing the Cullen's to the Volturi for disclose its existence to a human. Demetri is sent to check the veracity of the story, but he instead decides to help Bella. Romance/humor. Set in New Moon. AU.
1. Condemned

**English translation of the fanfic ****_"Condenados"_**** of Asallam1.  
Hope you like it!...**

**PD. My english is not perfect, is not my language, I speak Spanish, so... sorry for my mistakes in conjugations of verbs :3**

* * *

**Demetri POV:**

My conviction is almost finished ... Just a couple of months and end with the 250 years of service he owed to the Volturi for my crimes against my race... loved a human and refuse to convert.

It was ironic that actually sent me to check the status of Isabella ... I had been in the same situation as Edward Cullen once ... making the same mistake that he thought committing. And the results were disastrous ... the death of my Eliza and my 250 years of slavery.

But although generates sympathy your situation, my loyalties were clear. So I still have a second that pay, shall belong to the Volturi to serve and obey. And if my orders were to punish them for the same sins that condemned me to me, so be it.

I will not risk my freedom.

The private plane that traveled to America and was landing at Sea Tac. From Seattle to Forks would be a short drive, could do my homework, to see that everything was in order and return to Italy.

Sincerely hoped that bitch Victoria was wrong. And not just for my special sensitivity on the subject, but for contempt for informers, she should have solved their own problems rather than go crying to royalty in their thirst for revenge.

If I could convince Edward Cullen of transforming the human immediately, everything would come to nothing. Otherwise, the Royal Guard force would fall on all the family and the human. No one would survive and Victoria get what she want.

…oOo…

Going through customs was swift and I should not bother to get my luggage, and taking him in the cabin with me.

I removed the post of Rent-a-Car keys of the jeep I rented to travel to Forks and within minutes I was on the way. If something were grateful of my work was the unlimited resources of the Volturi. I do not want to even imagine what it would fly economy class with human fat and flatulent, babies crying and people snoring ... all packed like sardines and breathing that air recycling thousand times ... yuck! Until his blood would disgust me ... I would have to kill them all just to have some peace ...

The Washington landscape liked me. The deep green of its forests contrasted sharply with the ocher tones of the Italian countryside in autumn ... here everything was green and wet and cold, a place where it would be easy to go unnoticed ...

When fulfill my sentence would look for a place like this to spend my eternity in peace.

…oOo…

I came to Forks in half day and thought I would address immediately Cullen's house, but my instinct tracker took me on a completely different direction. I left the jeep on the side of a dirt road and I ran through the forest to find my purpose ... to find Isabella Swan.

Di with its essence in the forest and I used it as confirmation. My gift as a tracker does not need to smells and physical traces. Just knowing someone once to be able to place that person in any part of the planet. Somehow, I am able to "taste" the synaptic connections in the brain of the people I know. Each person transmits signals slightly different, the same way that all smell different.

But I did not know Isabella. Only had smelled a piece of your clothing that Victoria took along Volterra ...

And I could smell that Isabella was near.

I kept moving quietly, not knowing what to expect from a human who is in the depths of the forest.

When it was less than 900 ft. away from it, I heard

_- "Look at it this way, Bella: You're lucky it's me who found you"_

_- "Oh yeah?" _-Isabella said slowly, sounding hesitant. At that moment I looked into a clearing in the woods and I could see in the middle of the meadow to Isabella retreating before the threat of a vampire unknown to me. And was still in human form. Shit!

The vampire followed.

- _"Yes, I'll be quick, you will don't feel it, I promise. Then lie to Victoria, of course, just to placate her, but you know what you had planned for you, Bella ..."_ He shook his head with a slow movement, almost of disgust -_ "Really, you should be grateful to me for this."_

Sniffed the breeze that blew strands of Bella's hair in his direction.

_- "It makes my mouth water,"_ said the vampire as he inhaled deeply.

I did not need to know more to act, my orders were clear and no one would interfere with my job.

I threw in a frontal attack by the another vampire throwing about 30 feet away.

The fight was short, he was not a seasoned warrior like me ... not for nothing I am able to accept missions alone, without a partner to support me.

The dismemberment was quickly and efficiently, I do not believe in prolonging the pain of my victims, particularly in this case, the poor fool was just trying to dinner.

I lit a fire that ignited quickly and turned to deal with the human.

- *If you do it, do it fast*- She said defiantly, straining the neck. I must admit that it was tempting and smelled really good, but I am a professional and I came to do my job.

- *Demetri Volturi, delighted Isabella*- I waved my hand giving. When she hesitated, I added - *I will not eat you*.

-*Isabella Swan, but you already know ... call me Bella* -greeted her extending his hand.

While we presented had a time to examine it. I could understand why someone would risk their eternity to be with her ... not only possessed unusual beauty, clean, clear and transparent, but not flaunt it.

His eyes were different. Reflect maturity and suffering. They were the eyes of someone who has seen and heard too much for his young age.

- *A pleasure to finally meet you, Isabella*- I smiled gallant and honest. There was something special about her and I would find out before returning to Italy.

-*Bella!* corrected me and sighed *Never mind ... I guess you're coming to kill me?* asked me resignedly *Your name is Volturi... like Volturi royalty?*

-*You know about us?* -Oh this does not look promising for the human, and it was another crime on the stack of Cullen.

- *Yes ... but just the basics. Royalty and sheriffs the vampire world ... no more* -she shrugged.

- *Not much more to know* shrug I said too -*Isabella Now you tell me, why are you alone in the woods? What about Cullen's? Why was not it to protect you?* I asked and saw her visibly shrink before my eyes.

- *They... they were *- answered.

- *How did they leave? They are hunting?*

- *No... forever... they left me* - said in a whisper and started to mourn.

I've had to do many things that I regret in my life, but I never stopped to amaze me the pain of others ... and this human girl was suffering as I have rarely seen ... I wanted to comfort her but doubted wanted me to come closer than necessary.

- *Then Isabella, we have a problem ...* - I said more to me than her - *A such Victoria filed an indictment against Edward Cullen*-she shrank even more for hear that name - * And as you namely, it is a crime to reveal our identity to a human if the idea is not to convert. For that crime all the Cullens and yourself will be sentenced to death ... unless you accept your immediate conversion. The Volturi understand they are not your fault the bad decisions that have taken the Cullen's* I said handing me over the line in my mercy. But this girl looked damaged and betrayed, not deserve to die because of an idiot who revealed his identity and then leave.

-*Die... all Cullen's die?* - she asked. Wiping away tears.

-*All will be found guilty. They committed a crime and they know it ...*

- *Unless you convert me ... now ...* thinking to himself he said - * I agree ... anyway today I would die if not for you ... but I can order something Demetri? You seem like a good guy and I think you can understand ... *

- *Tell me Isabella. I do my best to make the transition less uncomfortable as possible * I said honestly. Also appreciate her called me a "good guy".

- *There are rumors of giant bears that inhabit these forest ... I can not just disappear ... you help me to orchestrate my death by animal attack? So my father will not be the rest of his life trying to find me... *

- *Of course* I smiled. She would die today, but she was planning on how to make things easier for those who stayed ... She is truly special and generous, will be interesting to see how his new life emerges ...

- *Ok ... I'm ready. How we do it?*

- *You are an adult?*

- *Yes*

- *Have your identification papers with you?*

- *Yes, in my wallet*.

-*Well, we're going to Canada. I rent a cabin in some secluded place for the day throughout your transformation and then we'll go to Italy. There you'll meet royalty, and I will help you in your new life ...*

-*Demetri ... Why are you doing this for me? Sounds like it is much more than your mere obligations...* Asked focusing all the force of his eyes on mine. I felt compelled to tell the truth.

- *Because I can finally do the right thing*-I answered thinking in Eliza and past mistakes.

And we got down to work. Isabella took off his jacket and tore a little. Same with one of his shoes. Then she reached out for me to make a cut for spill some blood to prepare the bear attack scene.

I was surprised at delivery, lack of fear that reflected his eyes to dwell his bare forearm. Truly was not afraid of death? I just cut it off with my fingernail and spotted his clothes with the delicious nectar that flowed from it.

My throat burned in advance. Soon she could drink ... But for now, we should flee.

* * *

**Let reviews! The story has 11 chapters! :D**


	2. Light my fire

**Hello! New chapter of 'Damned'. Today we have the transformation of Bella. LEMMON ALERT!.**

**This story contains sexual material, and although not intended to be an erotic story, whether it will have its moments, as they are necessary for the development of the characters and the story, because let's face it, sex is fun! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

**Bella POV.**

Demetri did not seem intimidating.

So, yes, I understand, is a vampire (who eats humans, no less), but just he not scary me.

It must be that few things scare me anymore.

Because I want to die.

If Demetri had not come when it did, if Laurent would have killed me, I would welcome the break. Because my obsession with Edward Cullen not let me live.

So when Demetri offered me a new life, I accepted without hesitation. Because I want to leave behind the old Bella. Because I want to be someone else, not human, but vampire. No longer weak, but strong. No longer a human girl in love with a teenage vampire who does not love her, but a self-sufficient woman.

And that is the possibility it gives me Demetri. And that is the possibility to embrace now. No longer Bella, but Isabella.

...oOo...

We are on the road and we crossed the border into Canada. Demetri must first take me to sneak through the forest, and then return by jeep, and cross it by the official border crossing, so as to leave no record of my abandonment of the United States. My supposed death was well orchestrated, and Charlie will have to accept that her daughter is dead. Basically, it's true.

Bella died and Isabella has to be reborn.

...oOo...

Demetri does not talk much, must be because hardly breathe ... He must find it uncomfortable to be in a confined space such as the cabin of the jeep with a human ... not have much contact with my kind.

...oOo...

We arrived at the cottage that Demetri rented online before leaving Forks.

It is a rather isolated, the electric power is given by a noisy engine that uses oil and water comes from a well.

The cottage is in good condition, is a house with 2 rooms, a kitchen-living-dining room and a bathroom, all simply furnished. It is perfect.

I entered the cottage and choose one of the bedrooms. The old Bella would have left the biggest for Demetri, but the new Isabella decides it is going to be dying in pain for 3 days at least going to have a good bed to do so. And it's not like Demetri sleeps, right?.

On the way we stopped to buy food and some clothes for me in a Walmart, so I count underwear, 2 jeans, several shirts and some sweaters. I put everything in the closet for something to do and decided to go cook my last meal.

Upon reaching the kitchen I see that Demetri has ordered the purchases on the counter ...

I will eat gnocchi with alfredo sauce and lots of cheese grated ... not like gaining weight or anything like that ...

Demetri not seen it anywhere... I guess he went hunting for not drinking too much of me... apparently I am extremely tempting... I wonder if the vampire will want to continue haunt me once not smell so good?...

Think in my feelings about your diet and shrug me. He's a vampire and vampires eat people. This is and has been always ... the Cullen's were abnormal.

Cook and eat in silently and I decide to get out in the forest for a walk. I feel totally at peace, not leave anything behind because I had nothing.

For the first time I would resent Edward for leaving me, by telling me all the hateful things, for not take over the responsibilities meant that I knew the truth.

I hate it, I realize. For the first time I realized that I hate him, it and I feel free.

Because all this resentment had been projecting into me. Hating myself. Stoning my self esteem. Challenging every one of my actions and words. Wondering what I could have done better. But I never asked if there was some responsibility on him.

Ok, I accept that maybe Edward did not love me. But was it really necessary to tell me that I'm not good enough for him?

Was it necessary to take my best friend and my brother Emmett? Aaaagh!

Every day there are couples that end, it does not mean that the family of those involved will be moved to an unknown location without saying goodbye.

No, Edward made mistakes, and I decide behave like a normal woman and giving me permission to hate him. Later I can forgive and forget, but I feel much better now hating him instead of myself. Mmmmmh... I want eat ice cream and watch movies of girls...

- *What do you think so concentrated, Isabella?* question Demetri behind me.

-*In I'm ready for my new life ... I can't wait for fresh start* -answered.

-*Is there anything you regret not being able to experience as a human?, Anything you wanted to eat, some place you wanted to see?* He said being more friendly than I had expected from a guard of the dreaded Volturi.

-*Some things* I said blushing *But it's too late, and I did not...* I said thinking about human experiences that would never have the opportunity to enjoy... and one in particular...

-*And what might that be?* Question intrigued.

-*I ... don't want to die like a virgin...* Isabella suddenly said before Bella gave him an attack. -*But there is nothing to do about it...* I said resigned ... I be able to?

- *Are you sure?* - Said raising an eyebrow.

- *What do you mean?* - I said feigning innocence.

- *Well, I know we do not know about us, but I'm going to transform you and anyway I'll bite ... if you want...* - He said looking down, as if ashamed.

- *You're offering me be my first?* - Asked dancing inside me.

- *Only if you want* He said. I thought about it for a moment. What the hell! If he offers it to me and he means it, I'll take it... I look carefully ... obviously he's gorgeous, that is included with being a vampire. It is also tall, his shoulders are almost as wide as Emmett, her hair is black and touches the collar of his shirt, disorderly. I imagine that when he was human her eyes were blue... Yes, Demetri is very attractive to me...

- *Ok* - I say.

- Ok?*

- *Yep, let's have sex* I say, sounding much more emboldened than I feel.

- *Are you sure? This is an important step... You must think about it...*

- *You're already regretting?* I asked hurt, feeling the sting of rejection.

- *No, I've had enough regrets in my life, but no more. Come here and kiss me* He ordered. I hesitate ... I do not know what to do ...

- *How I can make love to you if you refuse to kiss me?* He asks me, approaching me at vampire speed and whispered in my ear *Now you repented?, Do you refuse to kiss me?*

-*No... I don't refuse... * I said, and closing my eyes and wrapping my fingers through her hair, headed my mouth to kiss him.

I put his upper lip between my lips and he responded by sucking my lower lip. His mouth moved smooth, skilled, and felt good ... so good ...

The taste was like nothing I had tasted, the smell was irresistible and his touch was sensual and secure. Clearly he knew what he was doing.

Demetri took me in his arms like a bride and took me to the cottage, walked into my bedroom and closed the door. Then gently set me down on the bed, all without interrupting our kisses which became more and more passionate.

He took off his shirt in one fluid motion and I could see his perfect chest and muscular, with just a bit of hair that provided a road that vanished inside his pants.

-*Your turn, Isabella* He said with a slight accent. Apparently, Demetri excited, recalled his native Polish ... it was a pretty sexy exotic accent.

-*You do it* I asked raising his arms to take me out my shirt. He did.

-*Piękny* muttered.

-*What?* I asked confused.

-*Gorgeous* said with his accent becoming more dense. Maybe the venom was doing to the brain and forgot to speak English? hahaha

I do not care, he can say whatever he want with that sexy husky voice. He leaned over me and positioned himself over my body resting his weight on his elbows. He kissed me again, and this time his tongue snaked into my mouth. I imitated him and sucked, earning a moan that turned me on even more.

-*Będę kochać się z tobą (1)* he murmured against my chest as his mouth kissed my nipple over the fabric of my bra making me arch back for more *aż zapomnisz swoje imię (2)*

- *Demetri* I groaned *More... more...*

-*jak chcesz, kamienie szlachetne (3)* He said undid my bra and throwing it against the wall. His bare chest against mine created exquisite sensations and I began to lose his head. His mouth sucked one of my nipples while his hand caressed the other, playing, twisting, tempting.

His other hand caressed the side of my leg, lifting it to encircle her waist. Even through my jeans and yours, I could feel his powerful erection rubbing exactly where needed. My hands fell from his back to his ass and pushed him towards me looking for more friction, seeking relief.

-*Cierpliwość, moja mała dziewczynka (4)* He said as he pulled away a little. I groaned in frustration. That was all? It would not be able to? It was repenting?.

My questions were answered when his hands went down to my jeans unbutton them and lowering them at vampire speed. Immediately down my panties and was totally naked and exposed before this man, an unknown vampire.

For a moment I was afraid, but he walked slowly, stroking my legs and whispering.

-*Piękny, idealny (5)* And as was not seen upset, I leaned on my elbows to unzip his pants.

I directed my trembling hands to his waist and do not know what prompted me to touch his erection over his trousers. Demetri growled muttering:

-*Gówno! (6)* And he dropped his pants being completely naked. Ha, does not wear underwear!

Her naked body made me acutely aware of my own imperfections, he is absolutely perfect, and I... just me...

_But he is with you, and that erection is not lying, Demetri want you,_ I encouraged me trying to act like Isabella.

I reached out to him and he came towards me, his eyes black with desire, placing his hand between my legs and began to stroke there, right around my clitoris.

Her lips returned to my chest and I just gave myself the pleasure of double stimulation. Just as I was about to reach my climax he retired a little, and asked:

-*Are you sure?*

-*Sure* I answered, and he penetrated me slowly, but without stopping. It was painful, but not as much as I would have expected ... its low temperature may help, do not know, but soon felt the pain lessen to make way for a different feel, as a fireball concentrating on my stomach, growing, growing until I exploded in the best orgasm could have imagined.

He climaxed just seconds later, and then roared, passionately kissed me, and bit me...

* * *

_**(1) I'll make love to you ...**_

_**(2) ... Until forget your own name.**_

_**(3) As you want, precious.**_

_**(4) Patience, my little girl.**_

_**(5) Beautiful, perfect.**_

_**(6) Shit! **_

* * *

**As you see, we will not see more of Bella, but Isabella. Hope you like, tell me what they think.**


	3. Awakening

**Heres another chapter of Damned, hope you like it!. LEMON ALERT! **

* * *

**Demetri POV:**

Isabella burned with fever for three days.

And awoke turned into a goddess.

During those three days I could not stop fantasizing about her... about how it would share my eternity with a woman so beautiful, passionate, a partner created and trained in vampiric life for me and to me.

I do not know nothing about her, of course not, but the experience we share ... it was more than just sex.

And I know enough about sex, if there is something that we are not deprived in Volterra is sex and blood, the two strongest instincts into a vampire ... eat and fuck.

Isabella reborn retaining its best qualities as a human and improving them as a vampire.

His lips fuller, her hips more generous, more rounded breasts, her hair longer, more shapely legs ... She is still herself, but more and better.

...oOo...

Isabella woke up confused, like all newborns. Seeing me frowned and stepped back frightened, but she did not attack me. I am your teacher, your creator, and as such, she instinctively obey my orders.

-*Welcome Isabella ... do you remember me?* I asked in a firm voice.

-*Demetri* stated.

-*Remember what happened?* I asked.

-*Laurent attacked me... You saved me... We had sex... You turned me* summarized.

-*Well Isabella, I see that your mind is clear. Now I feed you* I told him calmly. Under no circumstances would teach to hunt animals, that's a last resort.

-*Human?* she asked.

-*Human* answered *there a problem?*

-*No. I'm a vampire. As humans* said as if reciting from memory.

-*Come on Isabella, I have your dinner in the kitchen* I said taking her hand. She clung to me and followed obediently. _Very well Isabella... very well._

In the kitchen waited us a couple of campers, hands and feet tied and their mouths gagged.

Isabella stiffened. I thought she would refuse to eat, after all had been greatly influenced by the Cullens and vegetarianism.

But I was surprised.

-*I can?* He asked looking into my eyes shyly through her long lashes. Fucking sexy.

-*Go ahead...* I let go of her hand and she went on the attack. Within a few minutes had drained to the two campers, making a mess with blood and pieces of human neck.

I would have to teach manners to eat, not civilized mess that way.

I congratulated myself for choosing the kitchen, it would be much easier to clean than any other area of the house.

Isabella got up slowly and looked at me with eyes full of questions.

-*You did very well piękny, very well. Feel better?* I asked.

-*Yes...* She nodded.

-*Any questions?* I said smiling to make her comfortable.

-*Why do not feel ... regrets?* She asked confused.

-*When you were human felt remorse when eating chicken or pork?* I asked in my turn

-*No...* replied simply

-*It's the same Isabella, has evolved. You raised a step on the food pyramid. Do not feel guilt because you have done what you must do to survive...* I explained.

-*Demetri ... Now ... now what?* she asked.

-*Now let's wait a few days before traveling. You're going to Volterra with me, and I'll teach you everything you need to know. You can stay with me as long as you want* I left the invitation open. Not wanting to seem anxious.

-*You... your going to leave me?* She asked scared.

-*I am your creator Isabella. I will not ever leave you, we will always be linked in some way. You are free to pursue an independent life once you've finished your workout, but you can always count on me. We are united by blood and venom.*

-*Thanks Demetri...* she smiled. I loved as my name slipped his tongue, like a caress.

-*Now, let's clean up this mess, get rid of the bodies and cleanse yourself.* I said in calm tone, trying to change the course of my thoughts. For the newborns it is reassuring that a vampire mature, especially its creator, has the control, managing every aspect of their lives, at least in the beginning.

It gives them stability in a new world and threatening. And Isabella did not reveal my control. I was liked increasingly

-*Ok...* she said taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. I take a body, and instructed her to take the other and headed to the woods to bury.

Then back to the cottage, where Isabella and I cleaned the traces of blood in the kitchen. Finally I guided Isabella to the bathroom to help her shower.

She removed my shirt (which was all she was wearing) without any shame and entered the shower.

See her naked body again, generated the expected reaction in me, and before I realized what I really did, I was in the shower with her, naked, crushing her against the wall and rubbing my erection against her back.

Isabella moaned, his hands traveled to my ass pushing me harder to her and she moaned again.

-*You want me Isabella?* I asked hoarsely. I could smell that it was, but would not do anything she did not want.

-*Yes Demetri* Gasped moving his hips against mine.

-*Want me to make love?* I asked trying to give you the opportunity to backpedal.

-*Yes* she answered.

I immediately turned around and I claimed her mouth, kissing her without holding my passion. Its taste was delicious as human, but there was no comparison as a vampire, his body was firm and durable, your skin smooth and soft as silk and beauty could rival the sexiest women of the court of Volterra.

And it was mine. My creation, my student... and now, my lover.

My hands roamed his side moving up and down while his hands caressed my back, alternating petting and scratches, tender and brutal. His vampire instincts were perfect, was perfect duality, delicate and deadly.

My hands moved to her butt, patting and pressing harder against me. Soon I lifted her with my hands and his legs around my waist. My mouth moved to her neck nibbling and licking my mark on it.

Isabella held onto me tightly and nipped the lobe of my ear, and I groaned of pleasure. This was not making love, was animal sex, primal, instinctive, and both were driven to the other to get the most pleasure possible immediately.

Leaning his back against the wall, I grabbed my erection and slipped through her channel from the center to her clit, once, twice, three times to make despair even more. She dug her nails into my back and groaned and screamed in frustration, sucking my neck and moving her hips.

I could not resist, the need to possess her was stronger than my desire to play, and down his body abruptly, I penetrated her, causing a moan of satisfaction and pleasure of both parts.

My pace was frantic from the start, and thanks to the physical strength of the vampires we should not stop for hours.

Several orgasms later we moved from the shower to the bedroom, and once we destroy the bed, we moved to another room.

Isabella surprised me in his passion and commitment, and I found myself thinking more and more seriously if it she is my ideal partner.

Hours later we found naked on the floor with her huddled over me and my arms hugging her tenderly.

-*Demetri... do not leave me* she begged.

-*Never, you are mine Piękny* answered honestly.

I could feel how easy it would fall in love with this woman.

...oOo...

The following days continued similarly. I taught her to hunt on her own and she began to feel more and more comfortable with her new body and instincts, gaining confidence that translated into a brave and adventurous Isabella in hunting and in the bedroom.

Every day I tried to focus on preparing her best to her new life, but always came back to the same. We could not keep your hands away from the body of the other.

Despite this, our relationship remained generally friendly patterns in what a student and his teacher. Until we could not resist more, and any of the two is thrown over the other, and we had just screaming and roaring of pleasure.

...oOo...

The trip to Volterra was more complicated, and because the pilot was human I should overfeed Isabella before leaving, and then entertain her in the cabin with sexy cutting activities. For when we landed all we wanted was to find a room or a dark corner where you can fuck in peace, which was lucky because we had to deal with multiple human and Isabella began to get nervous, but by the time their need for satisfy their carnal desires were more powerful than their thirst.

I picked up my car at the airport, a Ferrari Ascari KZ1 in orange, and 45 minutes after landing we were flying down the highway at 180 km per hour.

We stopped in a town halfway to eat and fuck, and 4 villagers and 5 hours later we met at the gates of Volterra.

Isabella was increasingly nervous about his appearance in court, but I was calm. My conviction would last only a couple of months, long enough to train Isabella in the laws and customs of our world, and then we could go and live where we wished.

I parked my car in my private parking in the basement of the castle and we take the elevator to get to the main room.

We did not find anyone in the hallway, which was good, but unfortunately Gianna was, as always, in his post at the reception.

Isabella licked and said:

-*Dem, Am I the I can eat?* She looked me through her long lashes, knowing that almost anything you ask me that way will be granted.

-*No Piękny, she is Gianna and work with us* I laughed to see the horrified face of Gianna.

-*Gianna, this is Isabella, my pupil* I introduced them but kept my grip on the hand of Isabella, a warning that should be careful.

-*Nice to meet you, Isabella* Gianna said regaining his composure though in his eyes could see the terror that was becoming dinner for my newborn.

-*The pleasure is mine, Gianna* Isabella said with an innocent smile gracing his face.

-*Gianna, I need to see the masters immediately, are available?* I asked.

-*Oh yeah, just finished eating... Let me inform you're waiting* said pushing buttons on one of their phones, *Felix? Demetri is here and brings a visitor... yeah... do not know... Ok, immediately* said and hung up.

Then, turning to us, said:

-The masters are waiting.

I said as Isabella gave my hand a squeeze. His nerves and apprehensions more evident than ever.

-*Quiet Piękny, all is well* I reassured her, though I suspected that not all would be as easy as expected.

Straightened my back, kissed Isabella lightly on the lips, and I opened the doors of the great hall.

* * *

**Ok, as I said earlier, my language is Spanish, this is a challenge for me because I have to learn to speak and write English at 100%, so sorry for the mistakes, I hope to keep improving. If they find a lack awful let me know.**

**And thanks for read it! xoxo**


	4. Audience

**Ok, his another chapter for Damned, I remind you that my native language is Spanish, this is a challenge for me to improve my English, so excuse me if I have faults, but I think I've improved, what do you think?**

**PS. Sorry for the delay**

* * *

**Marcus POV:**

I lived alone for more than 500 years, since my dear Dídime died.

A widower vampire is a rarity, considering that we are immortal, but my Didi was victim of a ambushed devised by the Romanians and I could only regain his ashes, which I keep in a vase in my room until today.

Since then I have had casual partners and thousands of relationships in a single night, but nothing that satisfies my need to find a mate. There have been nothing serious, simply women who have served to calm my active libido.

My gift makes things not easier, to be able to detect the strength of the relationships of those around me, I am constantly envying those with steady partners and deep bonds of love with each other. To me nobody loves me, just fear and respect me.

The only people I can count on are my brothers, Aro and Caius.

...oOo...

That evening we ate early, a tour group of seniors who Heidi got. The effort would have to do a little more next time ... this group of elders knew vitamins, hormones and viagra ... yuck!

We were in the throne room my brothers and I, discussing the subject of a series of murders that had been happening for a couple of months in the southern United States and who were obviously vampiric origin.

For almost a century armies forming newborns is prohibited, and the sentence for that crime is death, so we were considering the possibility of sending a contingent to handle the situation before it got out of hand.

We should expect the arrive of Demetri, our best tracker and send it back to the United States soon, since his time with us was coming to an end, unfortunately. His conviction ended in a couple of months.

Aro and Caius were speculating about how to get who Demetri stay with us for another season, and what we could offer to interest him.

But I knew it would not be possible... Demetri loyalty towards our coven was limited exclusively to his sentence. Once he finished his conviction, is probably would never see him again.

Just as he was about to issue my opinion, Felix came with a message.

*Masters, Demetri just arrived from the U.S. and brought a companion. He requested a hearing as soon as possible*

*Well, well, let them in* Aro said, always eager to meet new vampires... always eager to expand their collection of gifted.

Seconds later the room doors were opened wide to make way for Demetri, accompanied by the most delightful creature I've ever seen.

Of medium height, her brown hair falling to her waist gently curling at the tips. Her face was perfectly smooth and his body had all the necessary curves and in the right places.

But at first glance I could only focus on his hand on Demetri, clinging to him for comfort and safety.

_Who was this woman and who I have to kill to make it mine_?

Immediately I used my gift to test the type of relationship he had with Demetri, but for some reason I could not feel anything. It's as if they were not there.

*Demetri! Welcome!* Aro exclaimed *Who is your little friend?* He asked what we all wanted to know. Alec and Felix's were devouring with his eyes without shame and Jane was about to electrocute his eyes... literally.

*Masters* Demetri said bowing *I present to Isabella. She is the ex girlfriend of Edward Cullen. They ended their relationship and left her to her fate. Not being responsible for that, I offered him the opportunity to be converted as they should do the Cullens and she accepted*.

*Demetri* Aro said pretending disappointed *You know you do not have the authority to provide such treatment... we must find an appropriate punishment for you*.

*Yes master* Demetri said without emotion. But Isabella was a completely different story.

*No! It's my fault! Punish me!* Cried *I asked him to change me, I always wanted to be a vampire and Demetri has done an excellent job teaching me how to behave...*

*Obviously did not teach you respect* interrupted Caius *Do not you know who we are?* He asked motioning to Jane, who focused on her squinting ... and nothing happened.

Frustrated, Jane turned his attack on Demetri, who fell to his knees in agony.

*Noooo!* Isabella shouted and a powerful blue silver lining projected towards Jane pushing and pinning her to the wall of rock. Demetri immediately stood up and put his arms around Isabella trying to calm it... And despite all my efforts I could not yet determine their relationship.

*Wonderful!* Aro exclaimed, enraptured by the discovery of the powers of Isabella. I smiled. What Aro want. Aro get it, and if Isabella is in Volterra, I will not delay in making her mine.

*Quiet Piękny ... Shhhhh ...* He said stroking her hair as she hid her face in his chest.

*Dem ... are you okay? What was doing that girl?* Isabella asked, further enraging to Jane.

*She was punishing me Isabella* answered Demetri *I deserve punishment for acting without asking the marters ... Now, you could liberate Jane?*

*No* she answered, *If she wants to hurt you I will let it rot against the wall* she said looking at Jane challenging, while Jane was trying to electrocute her without no results. The blue light wall kept completely helpless.

*Isabella...* Demetri said changing to a more authoritarian tone.

*I'm sorry...* she said lifting the shield, freeing Jane.

*How did you do that?* Asked Aro. Then looking at Demetri, he asked, *Did you know that your pupil has a gift?*

*No master* Demetri said respectfully.

*Give me your hand Demetri* Aro said determined to know every detail of Isabella's life through the eyes of its creator. Demetri extended his hand, and although Aro concentrated for a moment, suddenly exclaimed

*I see nothing! It is perfect! Isabella, are you dear?, Are you protecting Demetri?* he asked.

*Yes* She answered simply.

*Can you lift your protection to allow me to see the fulfillment of the task of Dimitri?* He kindly asked, with that tone that only uses with his proteges.

*No. No need to see it. We are here, I'm a vampire, comply with treatment. The rest is none of your business. And Jane, stop trying to electrocute me or I swear I will imprison you again ... and I will not let you go so easily... * threatened.

Jane hissed angrily, and Alec attacked Isabella with her power. I could see it as a semi-transparent mist, approaching Bella and Demetri, slow and deadly.

*Leave us alone little boy!*, Isabella said to Alec, who looked furious. No major offense for a man of more than 1000 years old to be treated like a child by a woman about 18 years *or you share cage with your sister* threatened.

*Enough!* Aro exclaimed when he saw Alec and Jane were preparing to attack physically. Demetri assumed fighting stance, ready to dismember them. And would have achieved in a jiffy, the twins relied too much on his powers and knew nothing of combat.

Caius and I watched the scene intrigued. For thousands of years we had never seen anything like it.

*Demetri, shows to Isabella his quarters, I imagine they will want to eat and rest after the trip. Then we can talk at length* said Aro trying to calm down. Demetri suddenly had become a very real threat thanks to its protected...

And my intentions to conquer Isabella for my personal enjoyment, became the need to get her away from Demetri at all costs ... _Divide and conquer_, they say.

They took her hand again, Demetri made a brief bow in our direction and Isabella just a greeting of "peace" with his fingers in V and went to where they came.

This was getting really interesting.

...oOo...

**Demetri POV:**

I knew I would be punished, was a risk I had assumed from the beginning and it was worth a thousand times in return for the days spent with Isabella, not only having sex, but also talking and joking. She is absolutely irreverent and makes me smile more than anyone else in the world, I think even I have a sense of humor ... who would have thought?

But my punishment lasted only a couple of seconds, then Jane blew and slammed against the wall ... and went all to hell.

Isabella had a gift, an amazing shield that can project physically, which meant that from that moment became the number one goal of Aro. They will not let go so easily.

On the other hand, Marco, Felix, even Alec looked up as if to jump and fuck her at any minute, so I had to nerves. Isabella is mine until she decides otherwise.

I must admit, though, that this is the first time someone defends me selflessly, and delivery of Isabella moved me. His challenge to Aro and the others goes far beyond their instincts as my pupil ... are those of a woman by her partner.

Am I that for her?, Is that for me?, Are we a couple?, I doubt it... we're... friends... I am his protector and his teacher... but I doubt she would call me her partner... Shit, this thing that confuses me.

...oOo...

I led of Isabella hand through the corridors and take the elevator up to the tower where my room. I knew that the adjoining rooms were unoccupied, as the castle is so large that all prefer some privacy, using not overlooked rooms.

But I needed to have to Isabella close if I wanted to protect her.

*This is your room, Piękny, if you need anything, my room is next door and this door of the corner connects the rooms*

*Dem, do not leave me!* She said clung to me.

*I not leave you, dear ... I'll be by your side as long as you need me* I said realizing the profound truth hidden in that simple sentence. I would be with her and risk it all...

_Because I love her._

*Stay with me... now...* she said hugging me.

I could not resist, I kissed her passionately and closed the heavy wooden door behind us.

Isabella responded to my kiss with enthusiasm and I could only feel proud ... I'm the only one who can be near her... the only one who can touch her, the only one she protected.

I kissed and licked my mark on her neck, one that brought her to this new life. Isabella shuddered and I took her in my arms and carried her to bed, undressing her in the way.

She did not have the same patience and tore all my clothes so we got to bed completely naked.

I decided I needed to try and kiss every inch of her body, and I embarked on the task to kiss and lick her from head to toe, nibbling his side, sucking her nipples, caressing every inch of his skin.

*Oh Dem... I need you...*she groaned trembling anticipation.

*You have me Piękny, I'm here to please you ... tell me what you want and I will give ... anything you want is yours...* I said quite seriously.

*You ... inside me ... please Dem* gasped.

Damn!

I hugged her from behind and we settled lying sideways on the bed. I put one leg of her over mine and slowly penetrated her while my arms and my tongue ran around his neck with wet kisses and licks.

Our pace not was frantic this time ... we took our time. Being together soon became not only a race to an orgasm, if not enjoy our closeness, to enjoy the comfort that we did know that we had each other.

In other words, for first time I made love to Isabella, and I realized that I needed to keep doing it over and over again for eternity. At some point in this strange journey I had fallen in love for my victim.

We were damned.

* * *

**I deserve a review?**


	5. Life in the castle

**Another chapter of Damned, hope you like, I also want to say that I would like to leave me a comment, more than 100 people a day read the story, I would like to leave me a comment to know at least what I'm translating lousy. And as I said before, my language is Spanish, this is a challenge for me (though I do it with pleasure) to improve my English, so do not be surprised if you find flaws.**  
**I also thank to ffranco1985 who encouraging me with your comments.**  
**And that's it. I leave you with the chapter.**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I knew that going to Volterra would be a bad idea.

I knew since from the emo liar of Edward Cullen told me one day that if I died, he would go to the Voluri to arrange his own death.

It's almost funny that the idiot told me a couple of days before leaving me alone in the woods to my fate.

Yep, it sure would commit suicide if I died! Hah.

...oOo...

The Volturi are a trio of old disgusting, although they look handsome and young as any other vampire ...

But it is not a physical matter, is the vibe that perceive of them telling me that they're old disgusting, perverted and interested.

At least Aro and Caius are married so not going to bother me or their wives are going to burn his private parts in the throne room in front of the full court, but Marco? Ah... that's another story.

That's a disgusting old bachelor who fucks me with his eyes every time he look me...

And it seems that this huge castle is a small house by how we walk everywhere bumping.

Same with Felix and even with that little boy so rare, Alec.

Wherever I go, there are.

Am I going to the library? Marco casually appears.

Am I walking the halls? Crash "accidentally" with Felix.

I go to admire the gardens of the castle?, Well there appears Alec playing dumb as if to read a book.

And Demetri?

Well, the poor keep him busy day and night and I can barely see him... And I miss him! I miss him so much! He is my only friend in the world, my teacher and my lover ... well, I guess.

I do not know how to call our relationship. It's like friends with benefits or something.

Well, whatever we are, I miss him lots and I have to entertain alone in a grungy castle full of perverts.

I know they wish me for my gift, I know that they believe that the person who won my heart control my powers, but they are wrong. I'm never going to love!

Isabella not love, Isabella uses men!... Well, everyone but Demetri, with him is different...

...oOo...

*Good morning Jane* I greeted her sweetly.

*...* No answer. The spoiled little girl never responds when treatment good. Instead of greeting, tries to electrocute me.

*Oh, poor Janey ... yet you fail to fry me with your "gift"* I say checking the quotes with my hands to greater effectiveness. My sarcasm is known to all, but only appreciates Dem.

I feel against my shield a slight tingling, but with a different flavor ... Alec trying to blind me.

*Arrived the brother! Yay! Now everyone can play!* I applaud exited *You trying to blind me Alec? Because I warn you, even if you could make it I'll never come out with you...*

I hear the laughter of Felix in the side room.

Felix does not have any gifts, just big and a good fighter. I'm not impressed, not more nor better than Emmett, the only Cullen I miss him.

Alec takes Jane's hand and removed outraged. I watch with curiosity... always give the impression of being brothers with a somewhat incestuous relationship.

I guess it's okay, because anyone who is not a pedophile would look at twice.

...oOo...

*Agh!* I exclaim when Demetri imprisons me against the floor *again!*

*Patience Piękny, going to make it... So as you go, fights better than most of the guard*.

*I want to kick the ass of ALL guard* I answered decisively *And without using my gift!*

*Well...* says Dem on tutor mode positions... *attack!* he ordered.

*Agh! Shit!* I exclaimed hitting the floor with Demetri on me. That position gives me very good ideas, but we never show more than friendly in court. My gift protects our privacy and that to me is sacred.

Nobody has to know that we fuck like gods.

*Again!* he exclaimed.

...oOo...

*It is the fifteenth time I tell you Aro, I will not join the guard!Especially if Chelsea is trying to separate us with his gift!*

*Chelsea, dear, please stop* Aro says quietly, as if expecting my refusal. Renata looks offended, sure it was he himself who gave the order to try to attempt to break my relationship with Demetri.

*Aro until you stop trying to manipulate me, no deal, and as you will never stop trying to manage the lives of others because it is your favorite hobby, then my answer is still no*.

*Isabella do not have to be angry...*

*Do not get angry, exasperated me. Now excuse me, I retire* I said walking to the door of the room.

*Not even you stay for lunch?* He asked with a pot, that got nasty even more eager to flee as far as possible.

*Nope, I'm a real vampire, my own dinner bucket. Also I do not like to eat old people... know cold medicine*.

...oOo...

*Dem, I want out of here! I have had enough!* I exclaimed

*If you wanna leave, I will not stop you Piękny, is your decision* he said suddenly serious.

*I mean go together Polish moron!* I answer that exasperated continued assuming that you are getting rid of me. He smiles.

*What can I do? I do not trust easily on little spoiled Americans*

*But seriously Dem, I know you not stand it... I know you hate life in the castle...*

*Well, things have greatly improved in the castle since you're here*

*Thank you*, I say stroking her beautiful face, *but you know what I mean ... everyone wants to try to control me, to tempt me to stay forever.. Today Chelsie tried to break our bond!*

*But he failed* Dem said hugging me *Quiet Piękny, and is shortly to finish my sentence. While ... how about a trip to Mexico and the United States?*

*Mexico? Really?*

*Well, I have to go to dissolve a newborn army that has formed at the border along with Felix and the twins, but at least it would mean a chance to leave the castle and maybe even the chance to fight melee with any of them*. He winked to me.

*You really think I'm ready?* I asked hopefully.

*I think Piękny ... plus you have your gift to protect you ... and ultimately you got me*

*Yay! Thanks Dem, I'd love to go to Mexico with you!*

...oOo...

**Marcus POV:**

Isabella has refused my advances, what bothers me deeply. In my capacity as a member of royalty not many women (or men, for that matter) refuse to share my bed ... except for her.

Isabella is totally untouchable, not only for his wonderful gift, or because Aro adopted her as his protected (against his will), but rather by that hateful sarcasm proper to the youth of today, as it seems that is constantly laughing at us, even when serious.

And that makes me want her even more.

Maybe if we send Felix and Demetri with the twins to kill the newborn army in America could kill two birds with one stone: remove of Demetri the protection it has Isabella, for which finally receive his due for his disobedience, and Isabella would be alone on the court, ready to accept my advances.

...oOo...

*Excuse me masters* Demetri said respectfully.

*Hello everyone* said Isabella, who entered the throne room wearing tight jeans, colorful sneakers and a lime-green shirt that had written "BITE ME". Small irreverent, gives a fuck who are presenting to an audience with royalty.

*Isabella, beautiful, it's a pleasure to see you!* said Aro eternally excited. Caius looked at us with his eternal expression of boredom and I felt my erection grow, forcing me to move in my seat.

*Yeah ... why do we call?* She replied ignoring his praise.

*Well, well, go straight to the point. We call us because Demetri have to go to solve the problem of newborns on the border between Mexico and the U.S., so we wanted to formally extend to you our invitation to stay with us for as long as you want, and not as a guest of Demetri, but as royal guest*. said Aro.

_And if Demetri dies on the way, you will stay with us forever_, it needed to add.

*Oh! Ok ... thanks, I guess, but Dem and I are going to Mexico together. I'm dying to know Cozumel!* She said enthuses.

*Isabella, Demetri is not going on vacation* Said I, annoyed that I would miss the chance to see her wearing a bikini.

*But I do. And I want to go to Cozumel!* She exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest.

*Isabella... it may not be safe for you to walk around alone...* said Aro.

*Aro, tell me one thing... I'm a prisoner?*

*No*

*I committed a crime?*

*No*

*I am free to come and go?*

*Yes*

*Then do not see what the problem! I want to go to Mexico with Demetri and I will not separate myself from him because they take orders from you ... he's the only person I trust, and I will not leave traveling alone and at the mercy of evil twins and Felix*

*Then there is that fear for your own safety?* I asked.

*Nope, nobody can approach me without my wish and that you know* said looking at Felix, who had been beaten against the wall on more than one occasion.

*Ok, I guess I have no authority to forbid travel where you want Isabella, but please be careful, can not let anything happen to you*.

*I know... can not lose the opportunity to use me in your army of gifted ... and Felix* Isabella said throwing a dart painful to Felix, who hated being the only one without special talents. *That's it?* she asked.

*Yes Isabella, that's it, can go out* Aro said, defeated. Incredible, this girl is unwavering.

*Come on Dem, we have to go shopping, I want you to help me choose a bikini* she said, and all the men present rearrange us in our seats.

...oOo...

**Demetri POV:**

Isabella dragged me to one of the shops in the center of Volterra to help her choose their swimsuits.

While it is a tedious task that I thought in theory, what I did not expect is the fashion show she decided to carry out, letting me choose for models that best remain.

With that body everything looks good, so I decided to take one of each and run back to the castle to fuck her properly.

I decided that Mexico will be a good place to declare my feelings, when can make some time alone with her, having to carry with Felix and the twins as ballast.

...oOo...

*Isabella, I think we need to talk about some things...* I said before leaving for the airport.

*Tell me Dem* she said looking intently into my eyes.

*I think overall you've learned all I can teach you... have a good control of your thirst, you know fight and use your gift, you know the rules of our world...*

*You want to leave me?* She asked hugging his chest.

*No Piękny, how many times do I have to repeat? Not because I want to talk means that I'm leaving!*

*Ok, ok, sorry, continues*.

*As I was saying, I have taught you almost everything you need to know, but you have one more thing to learn and is respect for your elders*

*I respect you!* Exclaimed immediately.

*To me, Isabella, but not at the Masters*

*Agh! Troop of morbid and degenerates old!* She exclaimed. I should fight to suppress my smile.

*That's exactly what I'm talking about Isabella. You can not speak like that of kings, it's dangerous!*

*Never can do anything if you can not touch me* she said confidently.

*Not you, but what of those you love? What about your parents and your friends?*

*They would not dare!* She exclaimed.

*If dare Piękny, they are capable of anything just to get what they want, so would not be so openly aggressive if I were you... rather you should watch what you say and act wisely, make them believe they are winning the game, understand?*

*Yes Dem, thanks, I'm sorry...*

*It's okay Piękny, you're young and still have much to learn* I replied kissing her sweet lips.

* * *

**What's up? We still like the story? I hope so!**


	6. The Mission

**Hi guys, how are you?, **

**Sorry for the delay, I've been a little sick, but here I am doing :D, **

**No more for now I leave you with the chapter.**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

The best thing about traveling with the Volturi are their private jets... spectacular!

The downside ... well, is traveling _with_ the Volturi.

Demetri and I sat at one end of the jet and Felix and the twins in another ... but Alec and Felix sat staring in front of me, which meant hours of being fucked with her eyes, and receive attempted murder from Jane to me. Little Witch, if not because we are thousands of feet high, would have crushed her against the walls of the jet.

Dem and I spent time talking about our respective childhoods. I told him about growing up in Pheonix, on the colors of sunset and the smell of creosote in the desert ... on the heat and how the light was yellow and the most beautiful sunsets. I told him about the follies of my mother and how that forced me to mature early, making me responsible to buy and prepare food, pay bills and even make sure who Renee will use contraception with their multiple partners.

Then I told him about my move to Forks, on the shock that gave me moisture and greenness of the landscape, even as a vampire hated the cold ... and I told him about Charlie, that within its limitations was the best father I could have dreamed.

And then was the turn of Dem...

Demetri told me he was born in Dziwnow, Poland, near the Baltic Sea near the border with Germany in the year 1737 in the midst of a troubled political climate. He was son of a wealthy family of nobles of second class but with good connections, and that thanks to the love of his parents as a child was calm and happy.

He had four sisters, three of whom were older, but just remember clearly to the small, Bognana, which was the closest in age and protected. It was also the most affectionate with him.

Dem smiled dreamily to talk about it, and told me her sister's name means "gift of God", but he used a nickname and called Bogna.

As the only male, and legitimate heir, Demetri's life was planned very young, and his engagement to the daughter of a baron from a neighboring town who had no sons, was held when he had only just 13 years old and Eliza his girlfriend, 11.

The marriage was a major event in the region and was performed when Dem turned 17 and his bride 15. Fortunately it was a happy and fruitful marriage, had 3 children, 2 girls and a boy.

Demetri with years of coexistence learned to love Eliza, and although the marriage had been arranged,, both enjoyed many years of peace and harmony.

But that all changed during a hunting expedition in which Dem delved too far into the forest following their prey (since then was a gifted tracker), and met a vampire who attacked him and left to fend thinking he was dead.

Three days later, at age 24, Demetri woke up as a vampire.

At first quenched his thirst with animals, but as he got closer to the areas inhabited by humans his diet changed the traditional vampire, and when he was in control enough, Demetri traveled to Dziwnow to try to recover his family.

Eliza accepted him with open arms, even though her husband had obviously changed. She loved the person, not just the human, and for a short time they returned to be happy.

Demetri feeding on surrounding populations, but the disappearance of all those people of which Dem has fed, began to draw the attention of the Volturi, until they decided to give it a visit.

Demetri was faced with the alternative of changed to his wife for knowing too much, but he was not able to do so and leave their children orphans, for which he was punished with 250 years of slavery with the Volturi, punishment accepted willingly, thinking so protect his family.

What did not realize immediately was that Eliza and her children paid anyway. They were killed and his house reduced to ashes.

When Dem came to that part of the story, told him coldly, emotionless ... but I wept for him in his arms, my heart breaking a thousand times for his failed love with his wife, the beautiful and gentle Eliza.

...oOo...

Our plane landed at the airport in Piedras Negras at night, and we met our local informant, a handsome vampire named Francisco that formerly belonged to the guard, but now he was retired and worked with the Volturi only freelance work like this.

Francisco had a very interesting gift, he could handle the fire, which made him a deadly enemy.

From the airport we headed immediately to Puerta Colorada, which took about 45 minutes, and once there Demetri went to investigate while we waited in the jeep for his report.

I hated to part with Dem, and even more potentially dangerous conditions, but there was nothing to do ... This is his job and I had to make things as easy as possible.

An hour after Dem appeared, kissed me on the lips (pissing Alec, Felix and even Francisco) and proceeded to tell us.

"They are 27 newborns, all housed in a shed at the edge of town. Its creator is María, that what I have understood is a repeat offender in this crime, therefore we have to eliminate her with exemplary punishment.

It has two seconds in command, Rutilius and Damaso. I do not know if any of them have special gifts.

There are human bodies and smell of fresh blood, so I guess they are all well fed...

I think we should just burn down the house and end with all of a good time, no need to grapple having on our side to Francisco and Isabella... I do not want to take unnecessary risks". Finished Dem.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes Isabella, you can lock the shed on your shield and Francisco it can ignite. Thereby avoid the risk of any leakage and damage to the human population".

"Oh ... yeah, I guess I can try..." I said concentrating "Francisco, give me your hand" I said thinking that physical contact would help us to work together, and he obeyed "fire that cactus" I said pointing to a cactus that was about 50 meters away.

Francisco concentrated... and nothing happened.

"What the hell's going on?" asked annoying.

"I was protecting the cactus with my shield" I said smiling. Dem was staring at our hands together, but said nothing.

"Now try it again" I said and the cactus was burned. I activated my shield trying to make it porous so that the fire did not die from lack of oxygen, but when covered the cactus the fire was extinguished.

We tried several times, and after several trials, I succeeded. The cactus was burned and I locked him with my shield. Demetri threw stones and these bounced off the blue bubble.

"We are ready!" I exclaimed happy to have learned a little more of my gift.

"And we do we do?" Asked Felix.

"Watch and learn" Dem replied with a condescending smile.

...oOo...

The mass murder who I was part of that is something I do not want to think too much. As guess they do professional soldiers, tried to focus on the greater good, in all our action protect lives.

The only one that I really enjoyed seeing was the leader burn, María, who was the one who organized this army for their simple desire for power.

Francisco made sure that the fire was of sufficient magnitude to leave no traces or bodies of those who had died, humans and vampires alike, and I took care that the fire did not spread.

Since we had completed our task in less time than planned, I told Dem

"I think it's time to take our things and go to Cozumel".

"The masters are not going to approve".

"You have your phone?".

"Yes"

"Give it to me" I said, extending my hand. I looked up the number of the reception and Gianna answered. I asked to speak to Aro immediately and once connect the call I proceeded to explain to Aro about the events of the night in detail and on the success of our mission

"And for that" I finished "I think we deserve a prize. We want four days free to do what we want".

"Dear Isabella, I am sooo proud of you, but that's not how things work, the guard was only doing his duty..."

"That's why your employees leave you Aro, you're an exploiter. Jane and Alec deserve to go to know Disneyland and Felix wants to do... Mmmmmh... whatever that Felix does. And regarding Dem and me, we go to Cozumel. You owe me Aro, we did an excellent job!"

"In four days I want them all back in the castle Isabella, no exceptions and no excuses!" He said trying to act tough.

"Sir, yes sir!" I exclaimed giving a salute to the phone.

"Do not tease your king Isabella" Aro said sounding amused.

"Never, my king!" I said a little teasing. Demetri frowned, Francisco opened his eyes wide, the twins tried to kill me with his gifts and Felix coughed to cover a laugh. _Nice try, asshole, vampires do not we cough!._

"Ok, ok" Aro said using one of my favorite expressions "See you in four days".

"Thank you my king!" I said and hung "Ok dudes, stop trying to kill me or I will punish you in a bubble and can not go to Disney and meet Donald Duck" I threatened "It was a pleasure meeting you and working with you, Francisco, hope to see you later" I said holding out my hand "Felix, I guess I'll find you drunk in a brothel out there ... Whatever you do, in four days we will gather accurate at the airport in Piedras Negras. We agree?"

The guard nodded and Dem took my hand.

"Come on Piękny, not much time..." And with a gesture of farewell to the others, we take our respective backpacks in the jeep and we started running. When we got up to Playa del Carmen we jump into the water and swam down to Cozumel.

As a new day was dawning, we change our clothes to bathing suits, and skirt in my case, and a shirt in the Demetri, and headed to the hotel I had booked from Volterra.

It was a group of white cottages with thatched roof, completely independent and scattered among gardens with fountains and palm trees, giving us the privacy we needed.

Once we had done the check inn we went to our cabin, which turned out to be small and ideal for our needs. Once the buttons were removed (with a generous tip), I jumped into the arms of Dem and asked

"You liked Dem? I chose right?" I said gently kissing her lips.

"Perfect, Piękny, you did wonderfully..." And kissed me passionately, and any conversation I had in mind was forgotten when his tongue began to explore my mouth ... Mmmmmh ... I love being on vacation!

* * *

**Ok, what you think? Our Bella is becoming more and more powerful!**

**I deserve a review?**

**You know, to tell me if it is right or wrong, or just to criticize, haha xD**


	7. Misunderstandings

**Hi everyone! sorry for the delay, I've been a little busy, I hope not to be late again.**  
**Thanks for your reviews, make my day, well enough talk, here's the chapter.**

**_"Condenados"_**** belongs solely and exclusively to ****_Asallam1_**** (characters by S. Meyer).**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

**Bella POV:**

Demetri and I really enjoyed our little vacation. By day we made love in the cottage or in some lonely beach and at night we went out dancing and drinking at various clubs and bars.

Being vampire it was getting increasingly more fun, and even though we were only able to enjoy our vacation by three days, it was the three days more wonderful and unforgettable.

The last day, when we were preparing to leave, Demetri took my hand and sat me on the bed with him.

"Isabella... we need to talk..." said with a straight face.

"Of what? I do something wrong?" I asked... did not remember having done something wrong, but who knows, after all I am a newborn vampire eating-humans, not an angel.

"No... you've done nothing wrong... it's just that I would like to talk to you before... before we join the others, and especially before returning to Volterra" Dem said more serious than usual.

"Tell me" I said, covering his hand with mine "Whatever you have to say, you can, after all for something we're friends right?" I said smiling, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yes Piękny, we are friends ... that's exactly what I want to talk to you" said serene, but seriously.

"Do... do not want to be my friend?" I asked terrified. By god no! If Dem lets me not have anyone in the world with me, and I will finish someday marrying with the disgusting Marcus or the bonehead Felix...

"No Piękny... we can no longer remain friends..." Demetri said looking defeated.

"But Dem! Can not leave me alone! Please! Dem, I need you, I swear I'm going to behave better... I ... "I said pathetically, interrupting... _What would I do without him?._

"Let me finish Isabella!" Said firmly "We can not still be friends because the relationship between you and I is not from friends... you and I are lovers, and you well know..."

"I ..." I did not know what to say.

"But that's not what I want for us. All vampires you know want something with you, and I don't have how to protect you, because our relationship does not officially exist. Officially I am nobody in your life. So I give you the option Isabella... Or formalized our relationship or stop here".

"But ... but ..." What is what is he asking me? Being his girlfriend? But if he does not love me! It's just a matter of territoriality? He wants you to be hers so that others can not have me?

"Decides Isabella... or are we officially together or we are not at all. I do not want you to feel any obligation towards me as your creator, I'm talking as an equal, and you need to have a decision".

"I ..." _I love you_ "I do not want to lose you..." I said.

"Well, then officially be my girlfriend?" He asked still not smiling.

"Yes Dem... If you like, I'm your girlfriend..." I said disappointed. What kind of statement was that? I knew that 'Dem' just had me some love, but it has always been so sweet, so tender with me... and then he get to that proposition, so cold, as if we were discussing about business instead of our lives in common.

"Good Piękny, now I'm going out for a while, I need to clear my head a bit before returning to Italy".

"Yeah... okay, " I said. He kissed me on the forehead and disappeared.

...oOo...

**Demetri POV:**

These days alone with Isabella had been by far the best in my life, she is so free and spontaneous that requires me to have fun and relax, something I had not done in ages.

But the concern was always on my mind ... what would happen when Bella and I come back to the castle? My time in Volterra was coming to an end and the masters wanted her as part of the guard... I had no way to protect it her if there was not a relationship. The problem is that I was not sure if she wanted to be with me that way, so ended up talking to her at the last possible moment to not ruin our mini-vacation.

And of course, as the idiot without engaging interpersonal skills I am, I told him everything as if we were talking about the merger of two banks rather than reveal my feelings... too afraid of rejection, so that instead of confessing my love, I left her sad and confused and ran away from our cottage.

Shit! How I managed to accomplish in a single conversation to make her my girlfriend and distancing our relationship at the same time?

I returned to the cottage after only 10 minutes, I not wanting to be separated from Isabella and needed to apologize for my stupidity ... if she did not love me back at least I would have tried, right?

From about 30 feet away, I could hear... Isabella was crying.

I ran to the cottage and opened the door, and found Isabella kneeling on the floor, sobbing without tears. In a second I had her in my arms and I began to rocking her while with my lips kissed her hair.

"Piękny, what happens? Is it something I said?" I asked.

"It's nothing Demetri" she said stiffening. She never calls me by my full name, She always say 'Dem'... should really be hurt.

"Do not hide me anything Isabella... please..." I begged.

"No! It is clear that for you I did not mean anything, just a possession... Leave me alone!" She said torn between my arms.

"A possession? Piękny you're not a thing to own!" I exclaimed horrified that she could think that about my feelings for her.

"Then why did you say now that you want to be your girlfriend? To tell the whole world in the face? To outmaneuver the others?"

"Piękny sorry for not telling things the right way ... I can not do these things, you to me are ..." I had no words to define it "Piękny I love you" I concluded.

"Really?" She said looking at me again.

"Yes Isabella... I love you more than anything in the world, and I'm an idiot for not tell you sooner, but I thought it would only make you feel uncomfortable if you did not share the same feelings for me".

"Dem..." She said looking into my eyes and caressing my face with one hand, "I love you too".

"Isabella..." I said even sadder "You do not have to lie to make me feel better..."

"Aaaaagh! Polish moron!" Exclaimed standing getting angry "I'm telling you I love you, not because you must do so, not by interest or fear of being alone... but because I really feeling that!".

"You promise it's not out of duty or something like that?" I asked feeling my heart swell with hope.

"I swear Dem" She knelt on the floor beside me. I took her beautiful face in my hands and kissed her trying to pour down to one stroke all the depth of my feelings.

"I love you Piękny".

"I love you Dem".

...oOo...

We made love again before we left and then it was our turn to run to Piedras Negras to meet the twins and Felix at the airport.

At the plane we sat together Isabella and I, holding hands like any couple in love.

Alec and Jane came next. They brought bags full of Disney products and tried to hide it, but they were happy ... My Isabella was right, all needed time out of the castle, just to relax.

Felix looked hungover coming, but brought a smile of satisfaction reflected in the face. Sure had eaten a couple of prostitutes on their vacation.

The flight was uneventful and we spent time talking about our various activities. Felix and Alec behaved a little strange at first to see us so affectionate to Isabella and me, but Isabella soon caught his enthusiasm to all, she made Jane and Alec count your ride by Disney, Epcot Center and Universal Studios.

Felix told us in great detail his sexual escapades, and Isabella spoke to the beaches, the clubs we visited and we ate delicious tourists.

...oOo...

At the castle had just entered our rooms when Gianna came knocking on the door.

"Demetri, Isabella, the masters want to see them" said still nervous being around Bella, who notoriously licked whenever I was in his presence.

"You know what it is?" I asked.

"No, but if I were you, I would hurry, Master Aro is especially anxious" answered.

"Come on Piękny, the holidays are over" I said to Isabella.

"Oooow! One more kiss!" She asked me, jumping into my arms and around my waist with her legs.

"All you want Isabella" I said kissing her in front of Gianna, she looked at us amazed.

We quickly headed to the throne room, and went hand in hand. It would be time to face the Kings.

"Dear Isabella!" Aro exclaimed, rising from his chair to greet his new favorite. Isabella smiled and reached out, but Aro tried to kiss her on the face, but Isabella way back.

"Hey! Without touching" She exclaimed.

"But Isabella, dear, Demetri is touching you, definitely want to greet accordingly" Aro said disappointed.

"Dem is my boyfriend" she said it to shock of the three. Marco looked as if ready to launch into my throat at any time, but I imagine that only Isabella's reaction to an attack towards me stopped him "Besides" she added "the correct way to greet royalty is with a reverence" He said doing an exaggerated reverence.

"Congratulations Demetri! Isabella, you never cease to amaze" Aro said "So Demetri is the lucky one who stole your heart... " he said thoughtfully.

"Yep" said she "But why they called us so urgently?"

"Oh sure, sure... we have a proposition for you, and we'd like you to think seriously before answering..." Said Aro.

"What is it?" Isabella asked.

"Well, we've been discussing, my brothers and I, and we believe it is time to renew ... adapt to the times, you know?"

"Yes ... and what I have I to do with that?" Isabella asked suspiciously.

"Well, that as kings of the vampire world, we decided to add a new member to our government ... and we want that member are you, as a princess "Aro said smiling and expectant.

"WHAT?" Isabella exclaimed. I was too stunned to speak. In thousands and thousands who had lived the Volturi had never allowed anyone to get involved in their government, much less a woman, that they had the quality of decorative or simply useful.

"As you heard, my dear, we want you to be a member of royalty... but we do not answer now, think calmly, that for that much time..."

"O... ok..." She said still stunned.

"Oh! one more thing! As a member of royalty may need special protection, so you have assigned a private bodyguard, the newest member of the guard".

"I do not need a bodyguard, I have my powers... and Demetri... " She said refused to be controlled.

"Isabella dear, this is not open to discussion..." Aro Said suddenly getting firm.

"Well, who is my 'Bodyguard'?" She said marking the quotes with his hands.

"Oh, he's here" he said as a tall, his head covered with dark gray layer of the guard came through the door.

"Isabella dear, this is your protector..." Aro said motioning to the newcomer vampire. He retired the layer that covered half his face and Isabella exclaimed.

"Edward..."

* * *

**Next chapter Edward POV.  
Don't worry, it is not at all the main character.**

**Rather, he will suffer a little.**

**Don't hate me. I'm not 'team Edward' hahaha**

**Ok, see you soon xx **


End file.
